veggietalesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Digital Dailies Part 3
''Junior's BIG Wedding'' (Digital Dailies Part 3) Sit right down with Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, and Trevor the Eggplant while they view the scenes from Junior's BIG Wedding that might not make the final cut. Junior Asparagus: “Alright, okay, here we go, uh...this is Junior Asparagus. Laura Carrot: "And this is Laura Carrot." Junior: “We're the producers of this movie, and...oh, who's that right there-- oh, yeah, yeah, uh...” Trevor: “I’m Trevor the Eggplant, and I'm your editor for this evening, I’ll be running the film for both of you and pushing all of these fancy buttons on my remote control, oh, what does this red 1 do?” Laura: “Are you sure you know how to edit, Trevor? Trevor: “Editing is what I do.” Laura: “Oh, that’s good, Trevor. Junior: “Well, alright, so this is the deal: we’re the producers of the movie, and we come in for what's called The Dailies, where we watch, uh, the shots from the day before...alright, Trevor, why don't you go ahead and roll the 1st shot for both of us.” The Clip is rolled: The entering church scene after the beginning.) Laura: “Wasn't this shot just yesterday?” Trevor is rewinding the clip. Junior: “Alright, wait 1 single minute.” Laura: “What was that? What am I staring at? I don't know what I’m staring at!” Junior: “Alright, this is where we enter the Upton Methodist Church, but I think...can we freeze frame through that 1? The clip is now rolling at freeze frame motion. Trevor: “1 freeze frame at a time.” Junior: “Over on the edge right there, we’ve got somebody else popping up in there...look, look, wait...go faster, Trevor. Trevor: “I’m going just as fast as I can!” Junior: “Alright, stop, look right over there. Trevor: “That’s not my entire fault.” Junior: “That’s Libby standing in the front right there." Laura: “What's she doing back there?” Junior: “I don't know, Laura, I don’t know.” Laura: “Was she looking for a pudding donut?” Junior: “I don't know….. oh, you know what it was? She dropped the gas pump, and she got off the car to get it, and we rolled back the shot, but she forgot to get back on the car.” Laura: “That’s not right, we can’t put that in the movie.” Junior: “Alright, we’ve gotta do that 1 all over again…...alright, reshoot—we’re gonna shoot that again, alright, roll the next shot.” Trevor: “Alright, moving up ahead. The next clip is rolled; a rough animation shot of the gas station close-up, but the gas station has only one tank, and a CD is flying right throughout the clip. Laura: “It kind of got a Steven Tyler feel to it.” Junior: “It sure does.” Trevor: “What is that?” Junior: “Oh, it’s the--oh, I thought that was a prop item, but it’s the CD, look at that.” Laura: What in the world? Junior: “It’s the CD flying across the screen.” Laura: “What kind of film is this?!?” Trevor: “What kind of movie are you making?!?” Junior: “Well...we’ve gotta redo that 1 too….what’s with those big black spots? Oh, I know what really happened, the car leaked motor oil, it got all over the handle of the CD, and it slipped right outta Mom’s seat, and it went flying right out 1 of the windows.” Laura: “But I don’t really think that puts up to the story sequence, it just kinda gets me a bit confused.” Trevor: “As your editor, I was just cutting the shot outta the film.” The next clip is rolling: Percy is going downhill.) Junior: Uh-oh! Oh, yeah, this is exactly where--alright... I remember this, we all have a good laugh over this one. Trevor: I've heard about this ride at Universal Studios. Junior: This is where Larry puts on the brakes a bit too fast and Percy's seat came disconnected. Let's roll that one again, Trevor. Trevor: Back and forth, here we go. Laura: Looks like footage of him on a rollercoaster. Junior: Wow, look at that. Laura: What's that? Junior: That's some hilarious stuff over there. Trevor: (rewinding the clip) I'm going slower now. Look at this. (The clip is now going in slow motion.) Laura: That's what really happens when you go down the hill and you forget your car, I guess. Trevor: Now is he really in the forest or is that some bizarre screen projection? Junior: Actually, he's in the forest. Trevor: And he's not even wearing his seatbelt! Junior: Yeah, right, we need to get a shot of him going in the water, that was so funny. Okay, let's cue up the next shot. Trevor: Alright, here we go. Next shot coming up. (The next shot is rolled: Two rough animation shots of the Bumblyburg Science Lab parts of the movie. Mr Nezzer's mouth is very large.) Laura: That was weird and--What on Earth?! Junior: Look at his mouth! Laura: What's the matter with Nezzer's mouth?! Trevor: (guffawing) This is gonna be a good one! I told him if he had a real large mouth, he would not believe me! Laura: He's kind of like some large mouthbass or something. Junior: It is. Like he just swallowed a ruler or something like that. Trevor: (rewinding) I wanna see that one again. Junior: Wait, stop, park it on frame here. Wow! Look at that, Laura. (The clip is now paused.) Laura: He could almost swallow Petunia you know with one bite. You can see it's just like a black hole to another dimension inside his brain. Junior: Yeah, that's just like a wardrobe, and he could go right through there and get to Narnia. Laura: That's insane! Trevor: That's like a belly of the whale! Laura: There could be a whole another movie right there! Junior: Right there, alright. Laura: Now we've got nothing so far. Junior: Alright, let's go to the next shot. (The next clip is rolling: Three rough animation shots involving Petunia. Her eyes popping repeatedly.) Trevor: Going to the next shot. Is this it? Junior: Whoa, look at those eyes! Whoo! Trevor: She's dancing in her eyes! Junior: Her eyeballs are dancing! Laura: What's the deal with that? I don't--Do we know how to make movies, actually? 'Cause this isn't going very well? Junior: How do eyes do that kind of stuff? I don't understand that. Laura: That's... You know, I guess it's kind of bloody pressure thing. Trevor: I'll show it one more time. Here we go. Laura: We're never gonna get this movie done if we keep getting so many technical and biological difficulties. Junior: That's true. Alright, let's keep going, Trevor. Trevor: Next shot coming up. This is it. (The next clip is rolling just as Percy smiles at the Science Lab display, but instead we see a very large gap from his mouth.) Trevor, Junior and Laura: Ohhhhhhh! AAAAAH! Trevor: I wanna see that one again! Laura: Aaaahhhh! Trevor: Let's freeze frame this one. Laura: Oh no! Not before dinner! Junior: Wow! Laura: That's freaking me out! Junior: Poor Percy. Laura: Holy tortellini! Was he animated by some Charlie Brown and Snoopy animator or something? What was that all about? Holy cow, that's some portal to another dimension. Trevor: Looks like a very loud burp. Junior: Oh, yeah, right. Laura: Alright, Trevor, I don't wanna see that again. Trevor: Going on. (The next clip is rolling. Rough animation shots with of Larry speaking with Petunia. Nezzer's outfit is white with black around it. Junior's right eye is twitching to the other side.) Junior: Yeah, right. Let's keep going--Oh, look at that! Trevor: It's Zorro! Laura: This is where Nezzer... Junior: Oh, wow, look at my right eye! Trevor: How do you do that? That is one neat party trick. Junior: Oh, Petunia's doing the same thing. Laura: That's what you get when you shoot on Michael Jackson month. Junior: Oh, yeah, that's right. Laura: And Nezzer's taking everything so literally. He shows up in costume. But look at Larry, he's doing his job. He's not messing something up. Trevor: That's something peculiar with Junior's eyeball. Laura: Look at you. Your eyeballs are slipping up, and I steal Michael Jackson. Junior: Bob and I went to the optometrist this evening, and, you know, they gave me some numbing drops. Laura: They put those eye drops in your eyes? Junior: Remember when I scratched my eye during production? Laura: Oh, yeah, right. Junior: Yeah, they gave me some numbing drops and my eye got a bit lazy there. Laura: That's too bad. Trevor: It's a good thing you've got to keep the patch for the wardrobe. Junior: Yeah, right. Alright, let's go. Trevor, next sequence, please. Trevor: (fast-forwarding through the clip)Next shot coming up. Laura: This is...this film's turning into The-- (The next clip is rolled, and Bob sees that it's a snowy blizzard outside. Rough shot shows that his face is invisible, a black line going through and only his eyes and nose are visible.) Junior: AAAH! Wow, look at that! Laura: What's going on around here? Junior: Look at Bob. Trevor: It's his stunt double, you're using a wrong actor! Laura: Gosh, it's like that Nicolas Cage film where he's actually in the film, 'cause he's invisible. Trevor: And he's still got paid for it! Laura: He still got paid for it, but... Wow, that's a freakout, buddy. This is turning into the The Cat in the Hat, or something. Junior: Wow, look at that. How's he doing that with that black streak down his face? Maybe it's like David Copperfield. Maybe he talked to David about that. Laura: Maybe so. Junior: We're gonna ask him. Alright, next shot, Trevor. Trevor: I wanna find a shot with me in it. (The next clip is rolled. Trevor is released from the crate, and rough animation shows popcorn flying throughout the plane.) Trevor: Oh, there I am! Junior: Wow, look at that! Popcorn everywhere! Laura: Wow! Trevor: Oh, that was helium popcorn! I remember this take! Junior: Yeah, right, helium popcorn. Yeah, 'cause remember we had a big wind fan on in here. Laura: They are so light. Junior: Remember the production number we have had originally in this scene? Trevor: Eat fluffy, not stuffy, eat fluffy, not stuffy. Junior: And the wind's blowing through his hat, it's kinda like that Taylor Swift feel...Yeah, right, I think they left the wind fan on, and the popcorn just went crazy. Laura: Wow, they've got the craziness on the popcorn which are very awesome. Trevor: And we're lucky no one is injured in this shot. Laura: That's crazy. Trevor: I'll be moving up the next shot. Junior: Yeah, move on, please. Laura: They can go right across your eyes or something like that. (The next clip shows shows Junior and Laura meeting Trevor. The box that Trevor is supposed to be standing on is missing from the shot.) Trevor: Oh, there I am again! Junior: Oh, look at that one! He is riding on that magic popcorn ball! Look at that! We've got that one from Steven Spielberg, it's like one of those hover popcorn balls. Laura: Yeah? Junior: Yeah, right. Laura: Wow, that's was so crazy. Trevor: And they wouldn't let me keep it. I've wanted it in my room, and they said, "No, no, no, it belongs in the company, you may not have this hovercraft." Laura: Gosh, that's some popcorn ball. Junior: That's pretty neat. Laura: I tell you, we've got ten shots so far, and none of them can go in the film. Junior: Our next film could be "Trevor and the Magic Popcorn Ball." ''Would that be a good idea? Trevor: I think that would be a wonderful idea. Laura: Sounds too much like the Rugrats to me. Junior: ''A whole new popcorn Laura: Don't hold your corn... Trevor: You are making fun of ME! I'm going to the next shot! Junior: I want to be part of the popcorn... (The next clip shows a 3D character turnaround, supossedly of Trevor. The only things visible are his eyes, teeth, and a little white cube.) Junior and Laura: Whoa! Laura: Wow, look at that. What was that all about? Junior: Nice teeth, Trevor. Trevor: Thank you very much. Junior: How did you do that? Did you take the exact same ointment that I used? Trevor: It was vanishing cream. Laura: He saw a bear, and he got scared right out of his skin. Junior: Whoa. Laura: Yeah, of course, I've read about that. You know, when I went to medical school. Trevor: My skin was off at the dry cleaners. Laura: But I've never seen it 'til now. That was weird. Why does Trevor have a little cube down on his end? Junior: What's that white cube there? Laura: Have you been eating ice cubes again? Trevor: That was a heart valve. Junior: You got a dice in your knapsack? Laura: Oh, a heart valve. Trevor: Yes, but not too many people know so much about my surgery many years ago. I'm doing so much better now, thank you very much. Laura: That's eleven bad shots in a row, dude! (The next clip shows Junior and Laura looking at Trevor. But his eyes and teeth are visible again.) Junior: Whoa, look at that! That was Trevor with his vanishing cream! Laura: Forgot his skin again. Trevor: You see, I tried to show up for work, but they said, "No, go home and heal yourself." Laura: "Go home and get dressed!" I think that's what they said. You can't come in without your skin. This is a family picture. Junior: That's right, Laura. Laura: Man, but Nicolas Cage, he's got nothing on this. Junior: No shirts, no shoes, no service. Laura: Six degrees of Nicolas Cage, I think we've got at least five of them on the screen right now. Category:Transcripts Category:Digital Dailies